Ch. 382 - Autumn Vacation
Ch. 381 - Jazz Age Ch. 383 - Reincarnated CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Outsmarted Travel to La Taconera Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in La Taconera Time Warp 2. Beat Down Vehicle Place 4 Old Tractor in the Garden 3. The Longing Return to Meeting the Madman Find 12 hidden objects in Meeting the Madman 4. Twist in the Tale Travel to Lonely Island Paradox Find 6 differences in Lonely Island Paradox 5. Ripe Ones Have 3 Harvest Pumpkin in the Garden Upgrade 1 Old Tractor to Level 2 6. Hush Hush Travel to The Royal Bengal Tigers Time Loop Match 12 details in The Royal Bengal Tigers Time Loop 7. Bad News Return to Forest Lodge Find 12 hidden objects in Forest Lodge 8. The Getaway Travel to Streets in the Fall Find 12 hidden objects in Streets in the Fall 9. Music Festival Travel to View of the Lake Find 12 hidden objects in View of the Lake 10. Reaping the Benefit Upgrade 1 Harvest Pumpkin to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Old Tractor to Level 3 11. Autumn Getaway Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 382 scenes Have 1 Autumn Reflections in the Garden 12. Complete Scary Story Teller Set Collect the Bonfire Stories and place it in your Garden 13. River Landscape Upgrade 1 Autumn Reflections to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Harvest Pumpkin to Level 3 14. Peaceful Fall River Upgrade 1 Autumn Reflections to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Autumn Reflections to Level 5 15. Build the Niagra Falls Complete the Niagra Falls Wonder 16. Canadian Side of Niagra Falls Upgrade the Niagra Falls to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star La Taconera Time Warp Earn 2 stars in La Taconera Time Warp 3 Star The Royal Bengal Tigers Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Royal Bengal Tigers Time Loop 3 Star Streets in the Fall Earn 3 stars in Streets in the Fall 3 Star View of the Lake Earn 3 stars in View of the Lake 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 382 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 382 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 382 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS Extended Vacation Travel to DIY Couple Find 12 hidden objects in DIY Couple 3 Star for DIY Couple Earn 3 stars in DIY Couple |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Outsmarted Ch.382/S.1 - La Taconera Time Warp I am excited about the device! Oh, you don't remember? It's this scope like device that helps me survey the area thoroughly. I know what you're thinking but, binoculars are a bit out of fashion don't you think? To outsmart the threats, we need to be techincally advanced. I mean, do you remember this one Time Thief who outsmarted us with a hologram? We are supposed to protect the Timeline from anomalies, moments like that is a slap in the face for Time Society! I don't want this to happen again. Plus, we don't know what we are going against or how big the "Dobbelganger's" are! Quest:The Longing Ch.371/S.5 - Meeting the Madman Eek! Who are yooh, it's you! Was scared a bit, you know, with you appearing all of a sudden. Didn't catch your name properly, what was it again? Ah yes, Agent! Sorry about that, my memory is poor. Comes with the old age, Agent! Ah, I see you two have already met! Now, let's check the device, shall we? Nuh-hu! Not in a hurry. I am still working on it. Also, can you help me find the glass lens? It's round in shape and has a black frame around it. Here it is! Gah-ha! Have to wait around a bit longer I guess. Or... Quest:Twist in the Tale Ch.382/S.2 - Lonely Island Paradox ... how about fixing this Paradox? I don't think the scope will be ready any time soon, might as well fis the anomaly. OK! This is strange! I thought the Paradox would be in the Beyond! Noticing the pattern these past few weeks, I thought this Paradox was by the Doppelganger. Can't make out what's going on! Anyway, let's fix this Paradox before it gets out of hand! That should do! If only I had the scope with us! It would have helped us a little bit, you know. It's not any ordinary scope, Agent. Leopold has mentioned that it has two different modes to it. Quest:Hush Hush Ch.382/S.3 - The Royal Bengal Tigers Time Loop Have you seen Eleanor around? Didn't see her since yesterday! Oh, wait! Is it that time of the year? Of course! It's October! Who am I kidding? I know where she is off too! I don't know what the deal is but, she takes a long vacation around Autumn time. She does this year-in, year-out. Also, don't tell anyone that I told you this. If Eleanor finds out, let's just say that she will throw the first object on her right. Quest:Bad News Ch.224/S.2 - Forest Lodge The scope should be ready by now. Can't wait to test it out! I have bad news for you! Oh man! What now? So, the scope is ready, although I don't like calling it scope, so I named it "Hourscope". Since it can alter ti- But wait, that's not the bad news! Ooh, right. So, the bad news is that I promised you two modes. But, becuase of the time constraint, I was able to develop only one. With this mode, you can zoom in 40 times more than any scope that's out there. Plus, you can target an object, scan it and upload the picture to your computer. That's what I was talking about! Can't wait to try it out! Quest:The Getaway Ch.382/S.4 - Streets in the Fall Huh! I have been longing for this! For my Autumn getaway! We don't have any bigger threats for now, fingers crossed. So, why not take some time off work. Hope, Enrique and Quincy have things under control! Well with the Paradoxes and Time Loops... ...wait! I shouldn't be thinking about these things now, I am supposed to be on a vacation. Quest:Musical Festival Ch.382/S.5 - View of the Lake Hopefully, this serves as a good relaxing time for you too! First off, it's the Celtic music festival! This was on my list for quite a long time, now I got to tick this off my bucket list. Well, I didn't expect such hospitality! They were very polite and welcoming!